The one chapter 1
by sk8terchic
Summary: Yugi thinks he will never find someone who will love him for who he is. Then a girl comes out of nowhere and she is short!(just like yugi) He falls inlove with her after there duel, but is she hidding something?


It was happening again, another horrible walk in the park, for Yugi. Tea and Seto were laughing and playing. Joey found out Mai was in town and couldn't resist going to see her. Even thou Joey acts like he hates Mai, deep down inside he can't resist her. But Yugi all alone nobody to love, nobody to love him. ~ that night ~ Yugi couldn't sleep he felt so.so left out. * nobody will every like me. I'm short! If I ever wanted to kiss someone I would haft to get a ladder. * Finally after hours of putting himself down he fell asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was another normal day, until he got the mail. He found tickets to Mazimillion Pegasus island. (Note: Pegasus never captured Yugi's grandfather, and Joey somehow knows about Mai, lol. Also the Exodia cards were never thrown into the ocean.) * Wow we're going to his island! I can't wait, hey and I got star chips, cool. * Yugi then headed toward his home only to see a girl pop up in front of him. "Hi, who are you?" Yugi asked "Celtic." "So, Celtic nice name." Her name did kind off describe her. Her hair was Silver and her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet. She was short and her necklace was beautiful. It had studs all over it, and there were designs on them. "And who are you?" she noticed he was looking at the necklace and she tried to draw his attention away from it. "Oh, my name is Yugi." He smiled, "Well I best be going." He started for his house again. "Wait!" she yelled, "You play duel monsters don't you?" she questioned him. "Yes," he saw her reach into her purse and bring out a deck of cards. "These are my cards." He looked at her puzzled. "How did you no I dueled?" She grinned at him then spoke, "I have my ways." She skipped down the sidewalk and around the corner. Yugi then thought out loud, "That was unusual." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When Yugi got to school he was not that surprised when Celtic came threw the door. "Attention class, we have a new student." She looked at Celtic, "Tell them your name dear." "My name is Celtic. I do not speak my last name, and nobody shall ask me. I designed some of my close, and I play duel monsters." She stared at Yugi, "I have never lost." That's when Yugi new he would be in for a wild ride. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Yugi!" school had just let out and Celtic was chasing Yugi. "What, Celtic?" Yugi turned around and asked her "Want to battle?" She evilly grinned at him. "Okay, lets go find a table." He started walking toward a picnic table. "No! Really, let's battle." She motioned him to follow. Soon Yugi found himself in an open field by the park. "I see no battle field." Yugi looked at Celtic. "Not until know." She walked over to a three and pushed against it. Then it moved! * Wow that girl is strong! * Yugi said to himself That's when the whole field transformed into a dome! Celtic walked in threw a door, and Yugi followed her. When he got in he found a really nice duel monster battle dome. "WOW!" Yugi looked at it, "How long has this been here?" "You mean you never heard of it? I've heard of it and I just moved here." She went over to her side. "Okay Yugi prepare to be beaten!" * This girl doesn't no anything about me! * then Yugi reached into his backpack and brought out his millennium item. "I millennium item," she looked at it, "Well two can play at that game." She touched her necklace, "This is my millennium item." "I've never heard of that!" he looked at it hard "Hardly anyone has, it is the millennium band. I wear it as a choker, and it had the same powers as yours!" she laughed a little, "Let's duel!" she started drawing from her deck. Yugi looked at his cards and smiled, "You first Celtic." "Fine, I call out Baby dragon!" "That is nothing compared to my, Dark Magician!" the Dark Magician appeared, "Attack!" "Wait Yugi, I put a card face down. A trap card." She flipped it over and revealed. 


End file.
